


Blusas y pasteles

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: —Me encantaría saber cómo haces para nunca ensuciarte —comentó Erza—, mi ropa siempre se ensucia.





	Blusas y pasteles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "look" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Mirajane/Erza.
> 
> Extensión: 500 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Título cutre porque a estas horas ya me voy quedando sin imaginación. El mejor final que logre sacar de esa conversación, también. Happy Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

Le causaba un cierto grado de sana envidia la forma en que Mirajane siempre se las arreglaba para lucir bien, incluso en su forma demoníaca. Porque si bien a Erza le gustaba ir presentable, le era imposible mantenerse impecable por demasiado tiempo, ya fuera por una pelea o un pastel de fresas. Como en ese preciso momento, con una buena porción de crema ensuciando su hasta entonces impecable blusa.

Mirajane rió, sentada frente a ella. Hacía calor, por lo que ese día llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño improvisado, dándole un aspecto casual. Sus largos dedos acariciaban el contorno de su taza de té, pero su mirada estaba fija en su novia, que en vano intentaba limpiarse con una servilleta.

—Diablos —se quejó Erza.

Amaba el pastel de fresas casi más que cualquier otra cosa, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para desperdiciarlo de alguna manera, lo que era tan imperdonable como el hecho de que acababa de manchar su blusa favorita.

—Es solo crema —dijo Mirajane, como si leyera su pensamiento—, saldrá.

—Me encantaría saber cómo haces para nunca ensuciarte —le comentó en respuesta Erza, arrojando la servilleta a un lado—, mi ropa siempre se ensucia.

—Trato de tener cuidado —respondió Mira sin borrar la sonrisa—. Aunque, si soy sincera, estar casi siempre en el gremio ayuda. Si fuera a misiones más seguido de seguro estaría peor que tú.

Erza le miró. Admitía no haber considerado esa cuestión, el hecho de que sus actividades tendían a ser un poco más riesgosas que las de su compañera. Sin embargo, todavía lucía bien en el mejor de los casos, Mirajane era más bien despampanante, incluso llevando su vestido de siempre y el cabello recogido a la rápida lucía encantadora.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Mira, curiosa de esa mirada tan fija.

Erza no le respondió enseguida, primero llevó otro bocado de pastel a su boca.

—Nada —dijo una vez hubo tragado—. Luces bien, es todo.

—Oh, gracias —dijo Mirajane, sonriente—. No esperaba eso, siendo que no me arreglé mucho al salir.

—Ya —musitó Erza—. Sabía decisión, yo en cambio me puse mi blusa favorita y ahora...

—Erza.

—¿Qué?

—Es la blusa que usas siempre.

Frunció el ceño.

—Porque es mi favorita —reclamó, cogiendo otro trozo de pastel—, y ahora tiene crema.

—Si quieres luego podemos ir a mi casa, la fregamos un poco y quedará como nueva.

Erza arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me invitas a tu casa a que me saque la blusa?

Mirajane se llevó una mano al mentón, haciéndose la inocente, o eso le pareció a Titania.

—Oh, no necesitas tener la ropa sucia para eso —comentó, casual—, puedes ir a mi casa a quitarte la blusa cuando quieras.

Erza sonrió ante la insinuación, comiendo otro trozo de pastel.

—Lo tendré presente —dijo, contemplando largamente a la otra—. Podríamos aprovechar y lavar tu vestido también, ¿no te parece?

Mirajane sonrió con picardía.

—Mejor, así lavamos nuestra ropa junta —dijo—. Aunque tendrás que quedarte mientras se seca.

—Encontraré algo que hacer, estoy segura.


End file.
